Love idiot
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS][CAMBIO DE TITULO] Una serie de fics basados en las canciones del disco de Green Day "American Idiot" Acerca de la vida de Korra y Asami.
1. Despiertame cuando termine Septiembre

**Despiértame cuando termine Septiembre.**

"Ha pasado un mes entero desde que ella se fue. Me dijo que solo se iría 2 semanas al polo sur y no ha regresado aun. Yo sé que debe recuperarse, mi inocente Korra, siempre tan amable que fuiste capaz de dar tu vida a cambio de salvar a los demás ¿Y cómo te pagó la vida? Lastimándote física y psicológicamente, y a todos los que te rodeamos. Korra, despiértame cuando termine Septiembre"

"Ya ha pasado un año desde que te fuiste. Mi padre me ha enviado cartas pidiéndome que vaya a visitarlo, pero ver su rostro después de lo que hizo, después de casi querer matarme a mí, a ti y unirse a Amon por una estúpida venganza, no deseo verlo. Pero muy dentro de mí quiero hacerlo, ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido que siento que han pasado 14 años desde que vi a mi padre, al que era cariñoso conmigo, no sé qué hacer, necesito que me ayudes, que me rescates. Korra, despiértame cuando termine Septiembre"

"Ha regresado la lluvia a Ciudad Republica, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, podríamos salir a jugar bajo el agua, claro tú me cubrirías usando tu agua control para evitar que me empape y me enferme, pero sería divertido ir a jugar solas las 2, como si tuviéramo años de nuevo, olvidando todo lo malo. Y al terminar la lluvia ver las estrellas en el cielo brillando como aquellas vez en el dirigible mientras buscábamos a los maestros aire ¿Recuerdas cómo nos divertimos esa ocasión? ¿Recuerdas la tranquilidad que había esa noche? Estar contigo siempre me ha hecho sentir feliz, y en esa noche con las estrellas y luna como testigo descubrí que yo te amaba, y todo de ti. Esa noche también te conté todo mi dolor, todo lo que me deprimía, haber perdido a mi madre, el dolor que me causaba, haber perdido a mi padre, al que me trataba con cariño ¿Recuerdas cómo me abrazaste y me susurraste esas palabras tan reconfortantes? Yo aún lo recuerdo, cuando me sostuviste entre tus brazos me sentí segura, y no porque fueras el Avatar, me sentía segura porque Korra es alguien en quien confiar, una gran persona, y cuando me susurraste 'Yo sé que sufriste mucho, Sami. Pero de alguna forma ese dolor te volvió la amable y grandiosa chica que está viendo las estrellas conmigo en este momento'. Te extraño tanto. Korra, despiértame cuando termine Septiembre"

"Esta mañana desperté con tristeza, ha pasado año y medio y aun no regresas. Hoy es el aniversario luctuoso de mi madre, su recuerdo y el tuyo llegan a mi cada noche en mis sueños, el cariño que mi madre me brindaba incondicionalmente, y esa hermosa amistad que tú y yo compartimos, tan verdadera como ninguna otra. Y aun así cada mañana despierto llorando después de tener esos hermosos sueños, nunca he podido olvidar lo que he perdido en tan poco tiempo: a mi padre, a mi madre, y a ti, mí amada Avatar, no, mí amada Korra de la tribu agua. Tú siempre me has dado fuerza y esperanza después de esos recuerdos que me deprimen, porque sé que luchas por ser la de antes.

Al final fui a visitar la tumba de mamá y no llore, sonreí y le conté lo que siento por ti, estoy segura que si aún viviera ella me apoyaría y me daría las fuerzas para despertar de la tristeza de que no estés conmigo y seguir esperándote, y es por eso que te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario. Korra, despiértame cuando termine Septiembre"

"El verano ha terminado, y con su partida ha llegado el otoño, ahora las hojas caen de los arboles con hermosos colores rojizos, y se amontonan en varias pilas, me encantaría que estuvieras aquí y jugar inocentemente en las hojas, como si fuéramos adolescentes de nuevo, con esa adorable sonrisa tuya que tanto amo. Estoy segura que disfrutarías ver las hojas de los arboles caer, que fuéramos a pasear por el parque que hice en tu honor y hacer un picnic bajo un árbol a solas, prepararía tu comida favorita, o al menos trataría y sé que la disfrutarías, podría contarte incluso sobre la estatua que mande erigir para ti, sé que te sonrojarías y luego comenzaríamos a reír como unas tontas. Korra, despiértame cuando termine Septiembre"

"El invierno ha empezado y está cayendo nieve, eso es raro en este lugar, Ciudad Republica se ve blanca como el polo sur, pero menos fría. Esta mañana salí a hacer muñecos de nieve y ángeles de nieve, me divertí tanto y sin querer uno de los muñecos se parecía a ti, cuando note ese detalle comencé a sonreír y luego a llorar ¿Por qué aun no vuelves? Vuelve a mí por favor, no me abandones, no tú. Ya perdí a mi familia, a mis amigos y al amor de mi vida, vuelve, por favor. Korra, despiértame cuando termine Septiembre"

"Una tormenta de nieve, definitivamente es raro ver eso en Ciudad Republica ¿Sera una señal de los espíritus tratando de decirnos algo? Tal vez están enojados de que el Avatar no se encuentre aquí ¿Es una locura, no? Estoy trabajando todavía en el proyecto que Raiko me pidió para ayudar a la Ciudad, ya casi lo termino y sé muy dentro de mí que cuando vuelvas estarás orgullosa de lo que he hecho aquí. Te conozco y me dirás que yo debería ser el Avatar, pero no merecería nunca ese título, tú si lo mereces. Esta tormenta y tu recuerdo hacen que llore y moje mis planos, debo ser fuerte, presiento que volverás en cualquier momento. Korra, despiértame cuando termine Septiembre"

"Hoy Bolin me envió una carta, parece que está ayudando a muchas personas junto a la señorita Kuvira y que este feliz de ayudar al Reino Tierra me alegra, él es de mis mejores amigos y solo le deseo lo mejor. Hay un sobre bajo el de Bolin ¿Qué será? Lo acabo de ver y no tiene remitente, es extraño tiene un sello muy peculiar atrás, parece venir del polo sur, tal vez lo envió tu madre, a veces me escribe para ver cómo me encuentro y contarme como te va por allá. Korra, no lo puedo creer, es una carta tuya, por fin me respondiste después de tanto tiempo, estoy llorando de nuevo, pero esta vez son lágrimas de alegría, una carta de mi amada sureña

Termine de leerla, te prometo que no le contare nada a Mako y Bolin, me guardare las palabras que leí por siempre en mi corazón, el saber que solo me has escrito a mí, es egoísta, lo sé, pero me pone tan feliz saber de ti. Korra, despiértame cuando termine Septiembre"

"Otra estación ha terminado, dando pie a la primavera, la gente parece más feliz cuando llega esta estación, y yo he cambiado, he madurado. Incluso cambie mi look, ya no soy una simple jovencita de Ciudad, ahora soy una mujer, y espero que cuando regreses notes eso, quiero que me notes como la adulta que soy, y ver la adulta que te has vuelto tú con el paso del tiempo. Estoy 100% segura que eres una mujer llena de sabiduría, le mejor Avatar de todos los tiempos. Korra, despiértame cuando termine Septiembre"

"He decidido visitar a mi padre en prisión, espero que podamos hacer las paces y volver a ver a mi padre que tanto amo, al que amaba a mi madre y no odiaba al mundo por arrebatársela.

Han pasado 2 años desde que te fuiste, y 16 desde que perdí a mi madre, pero no me rindo, porque sé que pronto te veré de nuevo, mi amada Korra. Lo presiento desde el fondo de mi corazón. Korra, no me despiertes cuando termine Septiembre, porque yo ya he despertado. Te esperare hasta que vuelvas a este hermoso mundo que has creado."

 **Notas del autor:**

-Hola mundo, aquí su autora no favorita en el mundo, y les traigo un fic que escribí basándome en una canción de Green Day, si, ya saben de cual canción hablo.

-La verdad el título y la parte de la canción yo la entiendo como una metáfora, en la que se habla de despertar hasta que la persona que amamos regrese, de cómo el tiempo pasa, puede que lo haya interpretado mal, no sé.

-Ojala les guste, planeo escribir otra pero con la versión de Korra, y si usare otra canción de Green Day, ojala les guste.

-Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerlo.


	2. El Boulevard de los sueños rotos

"Hoy inicie mi viaje, tuve que mentirle a mis padres, pero esta búsqueda es algo que debo hacer yo sola. No puedo regresar así, soy un Avatar incompleto, mis amigos pensarían que soy débil, el mundo lo haría, pero me preocupa que Asami lo llegue a pensar. No debo creer eso, me reconectare con Raava y volveré a ser la de antes ¿Correcto? Aunque si soy honesta no tengo idea de dónde puedo iniciar mi viaje, pero si de algo estoy segura es que encontrare a Raava, será un camino largo en solitario. Para volver a ser lo que el mundo necesita debo caminar por este Boulevard de los sueños rotos"

"Acabo de llegar al Reino Tierra, que extraño pueblo, la gente es tan callada, y las calles están casi solas, es algo noche también, pero es como si la gente estuviera tan exhorta en sus pensamientos que no notaran lo que pasa a su alrededor. Parece un lugar perfecto para venir a relajarse, tal vez cuando haya recuperado mi conexión con Raava y haya salvado al mundo, pueda venir con Asami a vacacionar, estoy segura que amaría venir a un lugar así a descansar. Con su estresante trabajo necesita un poco de diversión. Además así no estaría sola caminando como lo hago en estos momentos"

"Camino por esta solitaria vida del Avatar esperando que alguien me comprenda, pero creo que es pedir mucho. Me siento tan sola, abandone a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mi amada Asami Sato y todo por miedo. Camino tan solitaria que quisiera que todo terminara ya, volver a mi pasado no tan deprimente donde todos sonreíamos con cualquier chiste malo de Bolin o con las amarguras de Mako o impresionarnos con alguna de tus habilidades con tu Sato-.móvil como siempre lo hiciste, mi amor. O quizá lo mejor sería morir y esperar que el nuevo Avatar no sea tan patético como yo en estos momentos. Camino sola en esta calle tan solitaria que es la vida"

"Este fantasma de mi pasado es lo único que me acompaña en el oscuro sendero que recorro, y solo lo hace para recordarme los errores que he cometido, todo lo que he sufrido hasta volverme este triste remedo de Avatar del que todos se pueden burlar ahora. Escucho las cadenas que me aprisionan y también a mi corazón latir más rápido con el dolor que me han causado con sus ataduras. Quisiera recuperarme y encontrarme con aquellos que abandone mientras me reciben con una sonrisa, pero hasta entonces seguiré caminando sola"

"No puedo dejar de sentir que hay algo malo conmigo, estoy aquí y a la vez estoy allá en ese fantasma que me acosa a diario, caminando a mi lado día y noche, incluso en mis sueños y en mis pensamientos. En mis recuerdos junto a mis amigos y familia le veo también, creo que es una mala broma de mi mente, algún castigo de los espíritus o de mis vidas pasadas. Incluso en mis pensamientos debo caminar sola"

"A veces quiero morirme, o quizá ya lo estoy y no me he dado cuenta. Quisiera ver a Asami, hablar con ella de lo cansada que me siento en estos momentos y que me diga que todo está bien, que no debo preocuparme por nada. Que me diga que aun estoy viva, y que con un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla haga que pueda sentir mis signos vitales de nuevo como en el pasado. Por ahora este dolor de extrañarla es lo único que me hace saber que estoy viva y que camino sola"

"Estoy en este pantano entrenado con Toph, ella es la única que me acompaña en este viaje por reencontrarme, aunque a veces pareciera que ella me quiere hacer sentir peor de lo que ya lo hago. Quiero verte, de solo pensar que estoy cerca, que puedo verte a través de las raíces de este árbol y ver como vives feliz tu vida, tu sonrisa, ese hermoso rostro tuyo, puedo escuchar a mi corazón latir rápido de solo imaginarlo. Quiero encontrarte pronto y que me encuentres pronto, por ahora sigo caminando sola"

"Hoy me enfrente a Kuvira, y fui humillada por ella, siento que soy una decepción para el mundo. Que he destruido las esperanzas que ponían todos en el Avatar. Siento que todos deben pensar que ella es la indicada para salvarlos y no yo. Seguramente si lo hubieras visto lo pensarías también, te decepcionarías de mí como cuando Zaheer me destruyó. Me siento sola sin ti para darme una bofetada y decirme que estoy mal y después darme un abrazo mientras ambas lloramos"

"Volví a Ciudad Republica, y aunque este tonto fantasma del pasado me persigue a veces en mi camino, eso ya no me importa. Estoy a punto de ver a mi amada Asami que ahora debe ser toda una dama, y yo sigo siendo Korra, pero ojala que mi cambio de aspecto le guste, tan solo pensar en su reacción me hace sentir feliz, tanto que mi corazón late muy fuerte y muy rápido, y creo que juraría que cualquier puede escucharlo solo por caminar a mi lado. Pronto me encontrare contigo y podre decir que nunca más caminare sola".


End file.
